The End
by IntoxicatedLove
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella from edwards point of view. Thats basically it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


**Hey!**

**I hope you all enjoy this story!! It may be a bit crap but I cant help it :D**

**Its realy short but oh well!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters :( but Im stealing them for this one short story!! :D**

**

* * *

****The End**

I loved her, loved her more then anything in the whole universe. That was why I was leaving her. I was all wrong for her. She was human and I was vampire. Nothing could change that. So I was leaving her. I was leaving her to save her. I sat on the bonnet of my car and pondered on how I would do it. How could I conveince her that I didn't love her? That was the hardest question. I hated lying to Bella. She deserved better. But that was why I was doing this. I was lying to her because she deserved better. It was all a vicous circle.

I got back into my car and listened to some music. It calmed me slightly but the thought of what I was going to do to Bella haunted me worse than ever. I heard a car pull down Bellas street. It was a red truck. It was Bella's truck. She parked her car infront of mine and got out. I mimicked her actions. She looked extremly weary. I walked up to her and took her bag. I opened her truck door and put the bag on her seat. She wouldn't wont to carry that about with her. I wondered where I should ask her.

"Come for a walk with me," I suggested. I tried my hardest to make my voice sound normal but I had a feeling that I had failed misreably. I took her hand and I pulled her towards the forest. This short walk would give me some time to think. How would I do it? I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I realised I would have to hurt her to make her believe me. We walked past a couple of trees and I decided to stop. I had delayed this too much. I needed to do it now. I turned to face her.

"Ok, let's talk," she said, she sounded warey.

I took a deap breath. I could not delay this any more.

"Bella, we're leaving."

She then took a deep breath.

"Why now, another year-"

"Bella it's time," she looked like she was taking this slightly better than I had hoped, " How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and hes claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

Her eyes widened. It look like she had just worked something out. This was the time I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"When you say _we_-," she whispered.

I realized that she thought me and her not me and my family, "I mean my family and myself."

She shook her head back and forth. I then realized that she was not going to take this too well. My obsevations earlier had been wrong.

"Okay," She said, slowly,"I'll come with you."

"You can't Bella," if only she knew how much I wanted her to come,"Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella." That I knew was true. I was never going to be good for. That was the point in me leaving.

"Don't be ridiculous," she begged. She was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," I said.

"What happend with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

A flash back of that night distracted me. My brother had almost killed her that night but that was not the reason I had despised that night overall. What was worse. What I could never admit to her or anyone. What I would never forgive myself for was the fact that I felt the same want through Jaspers eyes and through my own. Jasper was not the only one possible of killing her that night. I could have done that easily and thats what killed me.

"You're right," I agreed. She was right. That was why I had to leave her. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you," I corrected her.

"_No_! This is about my soul, isn't it?" She was partly right. We couldn't be together because she had a soul and I didn't and I was not preparred to take that soul away. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's already yours!"

I looked to the ground. I didn't know what next to say. I had to lie. I had to hurt her and that hurt me more then ever.

"Bella," I said, slowly ,"I don't want you to come with me." It was all a lie. She wouldn't believe me. I didn't even believe myself.

There was a long pause. She looked as though she was working something out. Again I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"You... don't...want me?" She said. It sounded like a statement aswell as a question.

"No." _YES! OF CORSE I DO!!_

I looked at her. She was crying. Immediately, I wanted to go and comfort her. I wanted to hold her, calm her. I then realised that if I did go and comfort her it would only make it worse when I did leave her and I had to leave her.

"Well that changes things." I was suprised. She believed me? I was hurt. She actually believed me.

I couldn't leave her knowing that she thought I didn't love her at all, "Of corse, I'll alway's love you...in a way. But what happend the other night made me realise it's time for a change. Because I'm...tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human," I said. I wished I was human. I would trade everything to be human with Bella. "I let this go on too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't," she whispered,"Don't do this."

I looked at her. I had too. Couldn't she see that?

"You're not good for me Bella," I said but that was a complete lie. She was good for me, _too_ good for me.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. I waited for her to disagree with me. She knew I loved her too much.

"If...that's what you want."

Pain ran through my veins where blood once had. I nodded once, not letting my face give away my feelings. She believed me. I had never felt this much pain. It was the worst I had ever felt. All the time I had told her I loved her and then she believes me quicker than I had ever thought.

"I would ask one favour, though, if that's not too much to ask," I asked. I hoped to God that she would accept. This favour was what I needed. She needed to do my job as I could not do it myself.

"Anything," she said. I looked into her eyes.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," I ordered, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I hoped, above all hope, that she would look after herself.

She nodded helplessly.

"I'm thinking of Charlie of corse. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him." _And for me_.

She nodded again,"I will."

"And I'll make you a promise in return,"I said and I would be keeping this promise, unlike all the others I have broken. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

She started shaking,"Don't worry," I comforted," You're human-your memory is like a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" she asked. I smiled quickly then reajusted my features. Bella still cared for me, even though I Had hurt her more then she deserved.

"Well," I thought about that question quickly,"I wont for get. But _my _kind ...we're easily distracted." I smiled reasuringly. I then realized it was time for me to leave. I suddenly felt very heavy, almost unable to move. But I shuffled one foot back, stepping away.

"That's everything, I suppose. We wont bother you again."

"Alice isn't comeing back,"she said, more pain spreading across her face.

I shook my head. I had caused her more pain. Alice would love to have come back but I had stopped her.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" She said, her voice full of disbelief. This hurt me. She didn't believe me when I said Alice had gone which was the truth. But she believed me whan I said I didn't want her and that was the biggest lie I have ever told.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I needed to go now. I felt suforcated.

"Goodbur Bella," I said, forcing myself away from the force that pulled me closer to her.

"Wait!"She said reaching for me. I reached for her but then controlled my actions. I grabbed her wrists and placed them at her sides. This would be the last time I touched bella. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I took a deep breath and let her glourious scent burn down my throat one last time.

"Take care or yourself," I whispered.

I then ran. Ran from Forks, ran from Bella. I ignored the force that pulled me the other way, tha way towards her. I just ran. I didn't care where I went or how I got there. I just ran from her. Hoping I would never ruin her life again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Please tell me what you think!! **

**I need some advice!!**

**cullengirlatheart**


End file.
